The Immortals
by Warpeday
Summary: Immortality is a curse, or is it a gift?After a freak explosion the gundam pilots lives are changed, FOREVER! New Chap- Authors note is up, it explains all
1. The Big Bang

Baby Psycho:  
  
Hello, hope you like the story. As if you couldn't have guessed, I don't own the Gundam characters or the gundam world. Hopefully this plot is original, if it's not, my brain has been wasting its' time.  
  
Please review, give suggestions and tell me what you think.  
  
Immortals  
  
Prologue-  
  
He shook slightly in the cold wind. It was stupid of him to have left the house without his jacket, but he had wanted to leave as fast as possible. This of course wasn't uncommon, for when you lived with some of the craziest people in history fast exits were an everyday occurrence.  
  
* * *  
  
It had all started back in AC 199, they had all been on a special preventer's mission, it was an investigation into the supposed miracle serum that made the face look 10 years younger. The mission had required all of them in the lab at once, Heero and Duo to hack and destroy files, Quatre and Trowa to do some basic sampling tests and Wufei as the guard. Something had gone terribly wrong. While testing the serum something leaked into the chemicals. The reaction was a large explosion that almost destroyed the entire base, but mysteriously didn't effect them. They had lied to Lady Une, saying that they had just left the site when the explosion occurred.  
  
Lady Une had gotten suspicious, all five of them got very sick straight after the mission. Even Duo and Quatre, who had been the most social of the pilots, stopped coming to work, and had no contact with the office unless they were rung with urgent requests. Then one day they just stopped coming, Lady Une put her best trackers to work on finding them but it was no use, the five 19 year old boys disappeared off the records.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre remembered it all a bit differently. It had started with the explosion. When it began Quatre could clearly remember the feeling of death. It had been a few seconds of excruciating agony and everything had gone black. He re-awoke to see the rubble lying around him and his friends. They hadn't understood it at the time and had fled the scene as the first patrol cars drew close.  
  
By the time they reached their shared apartment they had each realised something was terribly wrong. Shaking hands were the most noticeable signs. Every few seconds their hands would go into spasms, they ranged from small shakes to violent jerks that required someone to hold the wrists down. This was only the beginning. The spasms eventually started spreading, and by the next morning their whole bodies would be jerking and withering for minutes on end. This continued for almost a week, getting worse and worse. They could no longer breathe when the attacks took place and had started losing their ability to move. None of the five could understand, and it was scaring them more than any mission they had ever done.  
  
The attacks continued for a month, until Duo died. It was a severe attack, it took Heero, Wufei and Trowa to hold him down. It lasted longer than any one he had previously had, and by the end he didn't have the power to breathe. The end came quickly, he started to go blue and finally stopped moving. They hadn't known what to do and they didn't have the time to do it, their own attacks bore down on them, bringing pain they had never experienced before. It felt like a cold flame was slowly burning but freezing them at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo had normally woken up by rolling over, and falling straight out of bed. This time it had been different, he shot up, eyes wide open and focused. It had felt strangely like he was wrapped in cotton, a fog clouding everything. He had sat perfectly still and straight on the couch for nearly 7 hours, listening to the muffled noises he could hear, not even aware that he couldn't move.  
  
Suddenly everything had zoomed into focus, it was all much clearer than before. Everything was brighter, more detailed, he even heard the people talking outside on the street, and could feel the coarse fabric of his jeans rubbing on his leg making his leg hair prickle.  
  
Duo had looked around the room. Quatre and Trowa were still asleep, or so he had thought until he looked closer. He realised they weren't breathing, for some reason this hadn't bothered him at all. Heero and Wufei looked frozen, they were bent at the waist with their legs stretched out in front of them. He laughed, they both looked like someone had electrified them. He stood up, his mind was telling him that he had forgotten something, then it clicked. He had forgotten to start breathing again. Stretching out his muscles, Duo walked towards the kitchen. No one was really alive until they had their coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
Please review, I don't know if I should make the story a comedy/drama or just a drama. 


	2. Relenas' Assassination

Baby Psycho:  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed. I have decided to make this a comedy/drama, but it won't be my fault is it's not funny. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of gundam wing. I don't even fully own myself.  
  
* * *  
  
Immortals  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
30 years later  
  
Duo looked up from his cup of coffee as Heero walked into the room. He blinked, he hadn't seen Heero for almost 5 years, and it looked like he was wearing the exact same clothes. Heero had become bored with spending everyday watching t.v, and had designed plans for a super computer. The next day he had locked himself in his bedroom, and hadn't left until today. Duo briefly considered yelling out to Quatre, but remembered the last time he had interrupted his gardening. Shuddering, he reached for his coffee, and was shocked to find it missing. He glared in the direction of the empty door.  
  
Life had been very strange since they had come back to life. It had taken almost 2 months to collect enough evidence to convince Heero and Wufei that they were now immortal. Apparently the serum was an experimental sin-off from the original youth potion, the chemicals had been altered in the explosion, mutating every part of their beings, leaving them forever 19.  
  
At first the thought of being immortal had been too strange to comprehend, they had been so worried that someone had committed suicide. He couldn't quite remember who. It was way too early in the morning for him to be remembering 30 years in the past.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero flicked on the television set, and turned it to the news. The headline was blaring, ' Prominent Political Representative Assassinated'. Duo watched as his coffee cup fell from Heeros' hand and shattered against the floor. The news continued, apparently Relena Darlin-Peacecraft had been shot while walking from her limousine to the door of her mansion. She was 50 years old, and had been planning to retire from politics the next year.  
  
Duo was startled out of shock at the loud bang of a gun. He looked over, but the damage had already been done. Heero had disappeared back into his room, and the t.v was dead. He sighed to himself, Wufei was going to be very pissed. His favourite 'Justice' show was on that night.  
  
* * *  
  
The four years after Relenas' assassination were spent in preparation for another inter-planetary war. There had been tensions arising, and Relenas' death only sped up the end result. Heero once again shut himself away, this time it was to create new and more devastating weapons, supposedly even better than the Gundams. Quatre was beginning to worry about him, he had started walking around at night in his underwear. It wasn't that he was bad looking, but tight jocks left little to the imagination.  
  
Trowa was secretly happy with the way things were going. He didn't like wars all that much, they were dangerous and most of his weapons costed a fortune to maintain. But life had started to get a bit boring 10 years ago, and was now almost depressing. So if one good thing came from this war, it would definitely be the spice it added to their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, please leave suggestions they really help me write. Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed last time, you made me deliriously happy. 


	3. Owing Peace?

Baby Psycho:  
  
Thanks for reading. My muses ran out on me for a little while but they're back. Sorry it took me so long to post this one. Thankyou to all the nice people who reviewed, Hi Miggy.  
  
The Immortals  
  
Chapter 3- Owing Peace?  
  
* * *  
  
The early morning mist played tricks on the mind. It blurred the lines of reality and fantasy, enabling the five figures to disappear without being noticed by the many Military watchtowers that lined the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
The Omega war was often referred to as the old war. Mobile suits were not being used, instead combat was to be done hand to hand, or in most cases, shooting for a short distance. All citizens between the ages of 18 and 30 had to enlist, either in GOD the Global Organisation of Defence or in CAF, the Colony Attack Front. It just so happened that Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all 19.  
  
Not wanting to raise suspicions, the five created new identities. They had some problems at first, creating new lives wasn't as easy as it had once been. For strange and unknown reasons Heero wanted to be a Japanese pop star and Wufei wanted to be a lawyer. After working out the minor difficulties they prepared to be enlisted, this had to be done on different days to make it seem normal.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo and Heero walked into the cramped recruitment office. There was a young blonde sitting behind the desk. She looked up and smiled flirtatiously at Duo. She introduced herself as Leanne, she was the recruiting officer. She sat them down and asked a few questions, after this she left the room while they filled in 3 pages of forms. Once they had finished, Leanne re-entered and handed them a plain brown package. Smiling she welcomed the two latest soldiers of CAF, privates Dan Maxwells and Owen Peace. Duo broke into hysterics when he read this on the registration sheets. Heero glared at the sheet and then turned the glare on Leanne. Duo walked out, leaving Heero to argue with the woman about his name.  
  
At the sound safety coming off the gun. Duo quickly ran back inside, Heero was standing behind the desk and was pointing his gun at the terrified Leanne's head. His eyes grew comically large, and he swore under his breath. You couldn't take Heero anywhere these days.  
  
* * *  
  
They had been in the frontline for almost 3 weeks. The squadron was an unnaturally small one, there was only 10 of them. Wufei cursed his bad luck, out of the 100 000 plus men applying in the army, he had ended up with Maxwell, Winner, Barton and Yuy. The gods must really hate him.  
  
Their squadron had been assigned to advance on the capital of Newland, a remote, jungle island. They had been sent on a no hope mission, but they fought on. Ignoring the dead bodies that littered the island ground, the smell of dead flesh and the horror that was obvious on their comrades faces. They had each lost the natural reaction of disgust that came in these situations, they were no longer merely jaded, they were fully aquatinted with death.  
  
The harsh terrain had mostly done the job for them, the military posts had been abandoned, or one of the many wild animals had struck, and all that was left were the bloodstains of the Earth soldiers.  
  
* * *  
  
By the 14th month Newland was completely under colony control. This achievement was mainly credited to squadron 105. Who were lead by Captain Owen Peace. Duo still went into hysterics whenever someone mentioned that name, he thought it was the funniest thing he had heard in the last decade. Wufei didn't get it at all, so Duo tried to explain.  
  
" Owen Peace. . . it sounds like Heero owes peace, and he's the perfect soldier. So it sorta sounds like the perfect soldier owes peace, get it?" Duo's explanation didn't help Wufei understand the joke any- more. Quatre didn't have the heart to tell Duo that the joke was possibly the lamest one he had heard in his 50 something year long life. But he made a silent promise to himself, if Duo didn't stop the joke after a few years, he would be killed. As an after-thought Quatre added slowly and painfully to the promise.  
  
* * *  
  
Battles continued for another 7 years, nothing changed for either side. Land was gained and lost at the fastest rates, soldiers died in waves and battles were fought everyday. No one wanted the war to continue, but it did. And young men and women woke up silently screaming every night. Bunkers were bombed every now and then. No one was safe.  
  
On the 1st of AC 244 the final battle took place in what had once been known as Rudi-Romania. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were shipped off overnight. They had been recognised as not only supreme soldiers, but great strategists and a group that were more than deadly together.  
  
Once they landed in R-Romania, the five were sent straight to the frontline. After so many years of war the number of soldiers had drastically declined. This meant that this would be the last battle, the winner of this would control both Earth and the Colonies. The five were all promoted to the ranks of captain, they had almost supreme control over the tactics used in the battle. Trowa thought this would definitely give them the edge over the Earth soldiers, and after looking over his troops he decided that this was a very good thing.  
  
* * *  
  
They set out just before dawn, the 29 000 men in the first attack wave marching through the morning dew. It was an awesome sight. In the lead came five shadowy figures and slowly appearing behind them were the uncountable shadows of the marching soldiers. One Earth soldier who survived to tell of the first wave said that it had looked like a scene straight from hell, and that each of the five captains looked like the devil himself.  
  
When the first flag of the Colony was raised the battle began. Troops rushed forward, forming the forever remembered first wave. Soon the sound of detonating bombs and the whip cracking of the automatics and machine guns had melded into an ear shattering frenzy. But there was no noise from the troops, not a word was spoken. They all knew their roles, and were determined to play them to the death.  
  
Each side was setting out to win, and neither would break from the fighting. Each person was stretched to the limits of their sanity, fighting in the bloodshed for days without a break. They did stop though. As soon as one battalion started to dwindle the next wave would be sent out and the survivors from the last would come back into the fortress. Heero was the best out of the ex-pilots, he could go for nearly 2 weeks without rest. The others came close, but couldn't make it past the 11th day.  
  
The war continued, they no longer counted the weeks that they fought, they no longer wrote home to loved ones as they had once done. They lived to fight they lived to die. On the 1st of the last month before AC 245 a cease- fire was declared. The two political leaders had agreed to call a truce. The Colonists would withdraw, and no repercussions would occur. They would be granted full clearance of all war records.  
  
And on the 27th day both sides retreated, leaving thousands dead on the fields of Rudi-Romania. By the 30th day Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had arrived back on their home colony. They had been decorated with honours, and the leader of the colonies wanted to meet them so he could personally thank the five.  
  
* * *  
  
The last day of AC 244 was crowned a day of remembrance, its' heroes were Owen Peace, Dan Maxwells, Cat Raberba, Triston Bloom and Chang Nakatu. But on the 31st day these five heroes disappeared without a trace, and were never seen again.  
  
These five soldiers were written down in the history books as the best army leaders in modern Colony history. It was suggested that they even surpassed the Earth's great Treize Kushrunada and the leader of White Fang, Zechs Marquise, or as he was later known, Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
The 5 mysterious captains from the ten-year war were appropriately named the 'Generals of Doom' and were the centre of many rumours and myths. Their full story was never known, and even those in close contact could give no insight. Colonists and Earthlings would forever remember them as the greatest military power of the times.  
  
* * *  
  
Please leave all comments in the review section (pretty please with ice cream on top) 


	4. Hell's Kitchen Table

THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN WHILE THINKING OF THE AWFUL SYDNEY BUSHFIRES, AND OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN NEED AT THIS TIME.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho:  
  
Good god, this story is getting easier to write. Sorry to anyone who was actually waiting for the next chapter. I couldn't find the energy to finish writing it. That's over now, so don't worry, this story will be completed.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing (I really want to though, so if the owners are reading you're free to give it to me)  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The Immortals  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
One morning in AC 259 a decision was made, a decision that would alter the future of one country forever.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Quatre felt the most overwhelming sadness, he wasn't sure if it was his or not. The morning's news had effectively left them without a remaining tie to their original lives. Hilde had died, age 79. It had been a shock to everyone, and it had taken Heero nearly four hours to coax Duo out of the kitchen cupboard.  
  
Quatre shuddered. Duo's mental stability had, well, decreased. Quatre thought this wrong, as he believed Duo had only a small amount in the beginning. Duo had started having bouts of insanity. Nothing too bad, but whenever he had an attack he felt the need to hide somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
Quatre considered himself to be an understanding and loyal friend, but really, having to pick metre long hairs out of your food for months after each attack was VERY annoying.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Heero had continued to employ his stealth tactics. The others were still exceptional, but no one but Duo could sense him before it was too late. This would have been fine, but Heero, being Heero, had to walk around with his gun, appearing at someone's shoulder and shadowing them for awhile before slipping away unnoticed. They hadn't known this until Duo had told them at dinner almost 2 years ago.  
  
They found the knowledge quite disturbing, and had briefly discussed talking to Heero about announcing himself whenever he entered the room. They had never told him, as his gun always seemed to be innocently pointing at them no matter where they went in the room. Duo had even refused. He might have been insane, but he wasn't stupid, or suicidal.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Trowa and Wufei were sitting in the dining room. The 5 of them could of ben very rich if they hadn't blown most of the money in the unmarked accounts. Now that everyone was dead there would be nothing wrong with using their private accounts.  
  
Wufei was telling anyone who would listen, this was Trowa, about what he would do with his newly reclaimed fortune.  
  
" I'm going to buy a traditional style house, with a large garden and running stream, my own solid katana, seeing as that idiot Maxwell broke my last one and I might even". Wufei was cut off, as the previously mentioned Maxwell flew straight through the door, and crashed onto the table.  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly as he pulled himself off the floor. He brushed off the small shards of wood that had once been their dining table, " Ah, I'm sorta sorry, it's not my fault anyway, erm, blame Heero." With that he turned and fled the room.  
  
Trowa stared blankly at the door before turning to his coffee mug that he was holding in midair. He shrugged before going with the flow and dropping it to the floor. He looked at Wufei, and seeing the red face, prompted him, " you were saying?" Wufei scowled, then continued his list.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
It was decided that they would have a house meeting. This was not a good thing, Duo had even attempted to hide in the fridge but Quatre had grabbed him by the waist and hooked his feet on each side of the door.  
  
Quatre was the one who had come up with the idea of a house meeting. They had only had a handful, and most members had agreed that they were dangerous and unhealthy practices. For strange reasons they could never clearly remember what happened, but there was a feeling of panic whenever Quatre announced one.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Heero was not in a happy mood. Duo had broken the table that was normally used in these occasions and Quatre had refused to move, so here he was, stuck sitting on the floor, in a circle.  
  
The circle immediately fell quiet as Quatre opened his mouth to speak. " I have decided, after a little observation that we need to think about a", he looked around the room for the answer. Duo was the only one who volunteered one, " a new table? Or maybe a pool, we could get a good car cause I crashed ours last week. Ooh, I've got it, we need a new television" the spirit was passed along, and soon everyone was contributing, " A boat" "No a holiday" " How about a cook and a maid?" " I agree with Maxwell, we need a new car".  
  
The ideas continued, they were getting worse and worse. Trowa personally didn't see the need for anyone here to own an evil twin. They were starting to argue, and it was soon a full out fight. Just as Heero started to pull out his gun Quatre snapped. "THAT'S IT, WE ARE MOVING. I DON'T CARE WHERE, BUT WE ARE LEAVING THIS HOUSE. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"  
  
The room was immediately frozen, Heero stood stock still, his gun pressed on Wufei's temple. With his mission completed Quatre stalked out of the room, calling out " meeting adjourned" over his shoulder.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Thank you for reading. I really hope you review. This was just a chapter to practice character interaction in. Please tell me if I'm doing any good.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Next Chapter- The pilots move to ____, and they decide to go back to school, after a few problems with the authorities. 


	5. Last Goodbyes

Baby Psycho:  
  
Almost Christmas! I hope you all have a good one and that you like this chapter. If I owned Gundam wing I wouldn't be writing fanfiction  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The Immortals  
  
Chapter 4- Last Goodbyes  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The room erupted as soon as Quatre was out of earshot. Moving was a big thing, and he hadn't even discussed it with them. From their respective seats the four guys looked around the room. The paper was peeling, there were many broken gadgets and what suspiciously looked like a bullet hole in the gnome. Moving house was starting to seem like a better idea.  
  
Quatre was hiding around the corner going through a mental count down. ' 3, 2, 1 now', suddenly Duo yelled from the next room " Qat we wanna move!" Quatre smiled, really sometimes his friends were almost too easy. But then again their house was utterly ruined.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Once the idea had become official the enthusiasm increased. Everyone wanted to be the one to show their house off, pointing out specialties that they had designed. This was creating a bit of tension in the house. The fights had broken out and Heero, the only one who hated the whole idea, almost shot Wufei when he found him strangling Duo in his room. He later pointed out that it wouldn't work for two reasons, one was that they were immortal and two was that they didn't need to breath. But he offered his gun for the next attempt.  
  
It soon became clear that they would need to start looking for a new place to live. Trowa wanted to live out in the country while Heero wanted to live in the middle of a city. The five of them started visiting the open days in their area, just to get an idea of what they were looking for. Many of the owners took their house off the market after they visited.  
  
" Duo, I think you should leave the house hunting to us. I really don't think anyone will be selling a house made of gundaniam or a house that's completely black." Duo quickly retreated. No one ever messed with a polite Wufei, the only time he was nice was before he exploded.  
  
Quatre assigned jobs to the other four pilots. They were trying to help, but after meeting them the potential buyers would openly reject them. Trowa and Heero were busy packing, while Wufei and Duo made the arrangement for the selling of unwanted possessions and after almost 100 years of life there was a great deal. Their financial problems had long been over, but after selling a few of the antiques, they had a large sum of spare cash.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Almost three weeks later Quatre announced that they had a buyer. A rich old lady was willing to buy their house, even after meeting it's previous occupants. The downside was that she wanted to move in immediately, so in four days time the house had to be empty.  
  
After the last minute rush of dumping trash and packing valuables, the five highly dangerous killers were ready to say goodbye to their beloved home. Wufei was paying his last respects to the old hut that had housed his gym. Duo was moping around the kitchen, staring wistfully at the empty space of the fridge. Heero and Trowa sat out by the bulls eye that they had both used for target practise and Quatre stood by the door, yelling at them to move. Needless to say it was a very emotional day for them all.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Sometimes being the eldest sucked, Trowa wasn't very happy. Not only had he been kicked out of his house and shoved in a car with 4 teenage boys and their luggage but someone had also forgotten to arrange the purchase of a new house. So here he was on what could only be classified as a road trip.  
  
As they passed the third wheat field trouble started. Wufei's katana had been brought out and he was threatening Duo with it. " Mawell you idiot, I said stop breathing on me, not stop breathing so don't start whining to Heero, it's not my fault you suffer from stupidity." No one was sure what happened next but somehow the steering wheel was sliced off the dashboard. The car shot out of control and they swung off the road and straight down a steep ditch. Once they came to a stop at the bottom there was a quick check for injuries and a damage report.  
  
Wufei sighed in impatience, they couldn't just say the car was totalled it had to be completely checked. Leaving Heero, Trowa, Duo and Quatre huddled over the bonnet he grabbed his bags and began walking. Five minutes and half a field away they caught up. Wufei turned to Quatre and asked " well where are we going now?"  
  
Quatre pretended that he wasn't on the receiving end of four death glares as he smiled and said " Earth"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Sorry about the shortness but next chapter just popped into my head. Thanks for reading 


	6. School Daze

^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho: Sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter. I didn't mean for this to take that long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Hope you all had a really great Christmas and a wonderful New Year.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Immortals-6  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
In the year 2002 BC travelling to the Mars sector was impossible for humans. In AC 19 it took almost 6 months, in AC 195 it took 12 days, and now, in the year AC 269 travelling from the colonies to Earth took about 3 hours. That was if you were travelling in an Astroship, the latest model in inter-planetary transport.  
  
Unfortunately for Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei they had no chance of going on an Astroship. The reason was that they had packed lots of junk, meaning they had way too much luggage. This was why they would be spending the next 15 days cramped into a small cargo-ship called the Destix.  
  
Cargo-ships were not made for passengers, but Quatre had bribed the captain of the ship with 5000 eacol. Duo watched as Heero finished loading the last of their bags, turning to Trowa and Wufei he shouted out,  
  
"Last one in bunks with Quatre"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
When the Destix finally landed at the main Earth spaceport, Captain L. Largain was a nervous wreck. For the last 15 days his ship had been blasted, shot, sliced and punched with everything possible. He should of known taking 5000 eacol off a bunch of teenagers was a bad idea. The trip had gone terribly wrong. Not only were the five boys insane, but they were also armed to the teeth.  
  
Over the last 15 days, he and his crew had removed 5 swords, 7 auotoguns, 2 hand-guns, 3 lock-picking sets, 4 bombs, 6 hand-held detonators, 2 grenades and one flute wielded as a weapon. The boy with no fashion sense at all had another gun, they had been unable to confiscate it though.  
  
Whenever anyone came within 2 metres the gun would mysteriously end up aimed at them. The captain sighed, for someone who wore tight jeans and tank tops, he was great at concealing weapons.  
  
After being unceremoniously chucked out of the cargo-ship Trowa sat down and went over the events of the last fortnight. Nothing to exciting had happened, the captain had threatened to eject them from the space lock a few times, and someone had stolen his flute, most probably Duo. He hated it when people tried to shove flutes in unnatural places, and for some strange reason the crew of the ship had started stalking Heero.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The spaceport had major security checks, this of course meant that there was a metal detector. Heero was having a few problems, every time he walked through the detector it went off. There was now a large line behind him and a crowd had gathered to watch. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all too busy trying to go through their own checks to notice Heero's troubles.  
  
"I'm sorry young man, but you're going to have to let us check you for weapons."  
  
The sheepish security guard gave Heero a quick pat down around his arms and waist. Not finding anything he gestured to Heero to go through again. To the crowds amusement the alarm went off again. Heero had never had a very good temper, and at the moment he was feeling very, very upset. He was so upset that he nearly missed the guard's next words.  
  
" I'm sorry sir, could you come with me, you're going to have to be strip- searched."  
  
The poor guard didn't know what was happening. The boy whipped a gun out of no where and shouted,  
  
" That's it, I'm going to kill you", then, before he could ring the alarm the boy disappeared in thin air.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
After quickly escaping the spaceport, the five boys were out in the city of greater Japan. Their biggest problem had been finding somewhere to live, but this had been solved. Wufei had suggested that they enlist in a boarding school. At first there were complaints, but the more they thought about it, the better the idea seemed.  
  
The school of choice was Takei University. It was the best university in the area, it had an on campus swimming pool, karate dojo, library, music hall and the mall across the road had over 100 shops, a cinema and a firing range. Everything they needed to make it their home.  
  
After yet another house meeting, the decision had been made to stay roommates. As Heero had pointed out, it wasn't that they were friends, it was just that they knew each other so well. Duo had just looked at them and laughed.  
  
Wufei had rung the school and made most of the necessary arrangements, though the principal had to speak to each person on their own for 10 minutes. Luckily the principal had not been discouraged and had accepted their applications. One of the arrangements was a mini-bus meeting them at the spaceport once they arrived. It only took a few minutes before an overweight, balding man started jumping up and down, waving a sign that read ' Mackwel, Whinner, Barden, Yuji and Chan'  
  
The man spotted them and rushed over. Pumping each of their hands in an enthusiastic handshake, he introduced himself.  
  
"I 'm Karl Hodge, I'm the school handyman. It's nice to meet you boys, how was the trip? We were expecting you much earlier, what hap-?" Before he could go on much further Duo cut him off.  
  
"Umm our names are wrong on that sign I'm Du-", he was shut up by Trowa elbowing him in the ribs. It wouldn't sound right if they told Karl that they had the same names as the supposedly dead Gundam Pilots.  
  
Karl smiled at the boys, he used to tell adults that they had his name wrong when he was a boy. Playing along with their joke he read of the names he had been given.  
  
" I was given the names Dewey Mackwel, Cadrah Whinner, Rowan Barden, Hiwo Yuji and Lufei Chan. If those are the wrong names I'm sure you can have them changed at the office. Come with me now, we're running late guys."  
  
Wufei was on the receiving end of 4 very strong glares. Having enough decency to look ashamed he said, " Sorry, I had a cold it wasn't my fault.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The ride to Takei was over quickly and before they knew it Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were standing in front of the main office. Karl had told them to wait there for their guides, as they had all of their schedules and other necessary things.  
  
The courtyard was a mass of young adults. Some were walking to class, others were sitting in groups talking, and others reading in the shade of the trees. Takei was a co-ed University, one of the largest on Earth. Of course they had different dormitories for the boys and girls.  
  
The University had almost every type of class available. It had been really tough choosing their courses, but in the end they had settled with History- Wars and their Leaders, Weaponry-Design, and one other course of their liking. Heero chose to do Advanced Computing, Duo signed up for Mechanical Engineering, Quatre decided on Business Management, Trowa took an out of campus course in Body Performance and Wufei started Chinese-Tradition and Language.  
  
They were each very happy with their choice, they knew almost every area of their courses already. Going back to school was more for a place to live, than the need to study. So far their term at Takei looked to off to a good start.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Eacol is the currency of their times. I was going to use the dollar, but it didn't seem appropriate.  
  
Sorry about the courses that I used, I couldn't really think of any ones that they would used. I looked through the university manual but it wasn't much help.  
  
Please review. 


	7. History in Hell

Baby Psycho-  
  
THANK GOD! I have a computer again. I'm very sorry it took me so long to update, it was all written out but we had no Internet. Hope you like this chapter, the next one will be up soon. As you know, I don't own anything.  
  
^ ^ ^ The Immortals  
  
Chapter 7  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
There was something worse than death, worse than torture, a lot worse than a broken bone and even worse than losing a loved one, and that thing was hairballs. Especially soggy brown hairballs that came from the one and only Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Duo you idiot, get your hair out of the shower, it's blocking the drain."  
  
A very sheepish Duo Maxwell crept into the room and disposed of the hair in question. He knew better than to set Wufei off before he had his coffee.  
  
It wasn't the first time that he had been yelled at for one of his morning habits. Yesterday it was the fact that he had used all the water, and not just all the hot.  
  
The occupants of the room next door had already escaped to the cafeteria, claiming that they had extra study to do. Heero had remembered what it was like after Duo had his morning shower, and, as an act of friendship, had informed Trowa and Quatre. Wufei had missed out by default, he was too busy reading.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
It was their first real day of school. Their first day had been quite informal, and they had spent most of their time sticking in pages and introducing themselves to the class.  
  
By the time their first class started they were all ready, well in Wufei's case it was almost. He ran into the classroom seconds before the start, his hair wet and loose from its usual ponytail.  
  
Duo even made the observation that Wufei looked like a half-drowned Maltese. It was quite true but unappreciated on Wufei's behalf. Before he could get his revenge the teacher entered the room.  
  
Their History teacher was the type of person that you called weirdo or eccentric. He was a small, balding man who wore his bleached hair back in a ponytail. He also wore red shirts with orange pants and a yellow vest.  
  
His name was Mr Hardwery, but insisted on being called Mr H. Trowa didn't think he was much of a teacher, instead of teaching the facts he liked to let the kids write what they thought and then read it out to the class.  
  
Mr H walked over to the touch board and started writing with his finger. The words came out on the screen that was on each desk. Unknowingly Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo all let out a small groan. Written on their boards was the title 'Gundam Pilots, Where Did They Go?'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
It was time for the teacher to read out the most accurate essays for each of the 5 pilot's life. Duo was confidant that the ones read out would be his and the other 4 pilots. After all, who could do better than a first hand record? To his surprise Mr H called out a girl named Cassie to have written the most accurate report on Pilot 1-Heero Yuy. As he read, Duo could see Heero growing paler and paler by the second.  
  
The main point of her story was that Heero had fallen in love with Relena Peacecraft and had married her in secret, hiding away from the public for the rest of his life so he could care for their six children in peace.  
  
It took Heero all the willpower he possessed to stop himself from either jumping up out of his seat and objecting with all his might, or passing out on the spot.  
  
And it got worse, Duo had apparently become a priest where he became a recluse and stopped contact with everyone he knew. Trowa on the other hand had become so depressed over all the fighting that he had committed suicide.  
  
Quatre and Wufei had gone into business and had been assassinated, by the other, because of their rival businesses. No one apart from the pilots themselves had even mentioned the preventers.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
After class had finished the five boys stumbled out to the park. No one talked, they were still in shock over their so called past. Heero looked quite sick and was silently mouthing the word six, Duo had absently taken off his cross and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
Trowa was starring at his wrists and muttering under his breath and Quatre and Wufei where glaring hatefully at each other. They didn't really know why, they where both still alive, and Wufei had never worked in a business, let alone owned one.  
  
It took a while to recover properly but they did so with enough time to make it to their next class. It was their mixed class, so they said goodbye and wandered away.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
School wasn't how they remembered it, not only was the work they did incorrect but they also had to deal with sadistic teachers. Trowa came back from his circus course with a black eye. He wasn't willing to tell everything, but from what Quatre gathered a sandbag and a pink umbrella played important parts.  
  
The other four were just bored stupid with the classes they had chosen. So, instead of resigning in different courses they decided to quit school all together. They packed their suitcases and emptied out their dorm. Wufei had gone out and bought a small bus for travel, so when he arrived they hopped in and sped off into the sunset.  
  
The principal found a note pinned to the front of the new student's door. It was a great yellow smiley face with the words good bye in pink. Sighing he wrote up a new record for the school. The shortest time stayed at school, and on the plaque it read  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Meanwhile halfway around the block sat five 124 year olds. Four of them were in the middle of a mature and important discussion, while the other sat nursing his black eye.  
  
"Do I always have to make the decisions around here?"  
  
"Not any more, the last few were enough. We're homeless, schooless guys with no where to go thanks to your decisions."  
  
"Well what do we do now, Trowa?"  
  
"... Ow"  
  
"Just drive, please, just drive"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Again, I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update, but I moved house and we had no net. 


	8. Go Speed Racer!

Baby Psycho-  
  
Hope you like this story, if not sorry (. Hope you liked my last chapter. I don't own anything, not even my house, so why would I own Gundam Wing.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The Immortals-8  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The driver sat hunched over the wheel, at these speeds no one could afford to make a mistake, not even him. Relying on his trusted friend to keep him out of trouble, he accelerated, listening for his navigator's instructions.  
  
"Left ... NO right, right ...that's left you idiot!" The driver turned to glare at his 'trusted' friend and while doing so, managed to let the bus drift into the oncoming traffic. Luckily the bus managed to drift back onto the right side of the road, but it had left those in the back severely shaken.  
  
"Maxwell that WAS my right. It was YOURS as well"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
It had been almost two months since they had started on their tour of Earth. They had visited many fine destinations and some that weren't quite as fine. They had met new friends, enemies and even the occasional policeman.  
  
In what had once been Rome they had all gotten their latest criminal records. It was still a sore subject especially because they had gotten so drunk they couldn't quite remember what happened.  
  
Quatre had even visited the world famous Lady of Light Hospital after picking a fight with a barman appropriately named Big Tom. He hadn't lost the fight, in fact most of the men from the fight had shared the same hospital.  
  
The reason he was in hospital was quite worse than a broken bone. Big Tom hated losing, especially when it was to a skinny teenager who looked girlie. So when Quatre ordered tea, well Big Tom had added an extra ingredient that was definitely not lemon.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Road trips were the type of thing that 20 something year olds enjoyed. However, when the road trip was with a bunch of trained terrorists, or bunch of drama queens, things tended to get annoying.  
  
For instance Wufei had managed to steal a car whose only station was 000.1 Hits of Long Ago. This wouldn't have been a problem if everyone stayed quiet, but no, everyone had to sing along, even Heero.  
  
Trowa wouldn't of minded this if they had all sung in tune, but the fact was that they couldn't even agree on the lyrics of half the songs. To have a tone deaf Duo howling in one ear about Chinese noodles, and Heero chanting in monotone about China Poodles was extremely nerve racking.  
  
A plan began to formulate. Holding the wheel in place with his knees, Trowa retrieved his gun from under the seat. Cocking it quietly he aimed and released the safety. Before anyone could see he let off three quick shots, threw the gun under the seat and grabbed the steering wheel.  
  
There was an absolute silence as Duo, Heero, Quatre and Wufei stared at the three bullet holes in the dead radio. The turned to Trowa, but he just stared at it blankly and shrugged. No one ever knew what had really happened to the radio, no one except Trowa.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The sky was starting to grow dark and the first star had almost appeared by the time the bus passed the turn off sign and entered Winston Hill. They had driven round to every Motel in the town, but they were all full. It was Derby weekend and everyone who had ever competed had flocked into the capital.  
  
Quatre's last resort was a motel called Friendly Forest Inn. Everyone was relieved to see the vacancy sign glowing neon in the dark sky. Wufei left the others stretching and headed for the office.  
  
To his surprise there was no one there. He rang the bell, waited and then rang again. From out of nowhere an old lady appeared and peered up at him. She took a good look at his face and clothes, then in slow faltering English said  
  
" You need money for room. Understand, money"  
  
The old lady rubbed her wrinkled fingers together and smiled. Wufei brought out his wallet asked for a price and then jumped as she took his wallet and started counting the bills out loud.  
  
Fortunately by then Quatre had gotten sick of the others complaining and had entered the room. The small lady turned to Quatre and smiled, joking how Wufei couldn't understand a word she was saying. Quatre took one look at Wufei and sent him outside to cool down.  
  
It took a few minutes for Quatre to exit the room and the look on his face told them that there was bad news.  
  
"There's only one room, but it has a couch" It wasn't long before Duo shouted that he had the bed and that he wasn't sharing. Heero however judged his options. He could share the room and share the bed or couch, or he could sleep in the freezing cold bus. It was no competition.  
  
"I have the bus, Goodnight"  
  
And with that Heero walked off and locked the bus door after him. In the end things worked themselves out, Trowa and Wufei shared the bed because they were the tallest, Quatre slept on the couch and Duo, not liking the floor opted to sleep in the bathtub.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The next morning they drove into town for breakfast and cold medicine. Heero had forgotten to roll up the windows and now had a very red and runny nose. At first their day was normal, they ate then they travelled around the town looking at all the tourist sites. It wasn't until they visited the Derby showroom that it all went bad.  
  
They had been sitting down near one of the cars. It was a black thing with a badly drawn picture of a snake on the bonnet. Quatre had insulted it without noticing the driver standing behind him.  
  
To Quatre's surprise the driver turned out to be none other than Big Tom. Quatre was normally a very polite and quiet person, the type of person that said hello to strangers and helped old ladies cross the street. But, as the other pilots knew, when he got angry it was best to be very far away.  
  
Not noticing that his friends had snuck off without him Quatre stepped up to Tom and glared. Big Tom remembered how good Quatre could fight, so instead of starting one he challenged Quatre to a race.  
  
From their many positions around the room Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei were willing Quatre to say no. There were many reasons for this, the main one was that Quatre didn't have a drivers license, or a car. But Quatre agreed and the race was set.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"On your marks, get set ...GO"  
  
There was a screeching of tires and the cars shot of down the track. Well it was actually more like a car and a bus. Quatre had been unable to find a race-car in time, so he had kicked everyone's luggage out and used the bus instead.  
  
Duo and Trowa sat up in the stands, applauding their good friend. Heero and Wufei had disappeared in search for the toilets. They watched as the bus raced through the course, setting records with its speed.  
  
Quatre wasn't holding anything back, he wasn't afraid of crashing. He was focused completely on the track and smiling, it was the type of smile that only happened when he was really angry or calling a house meeting. Either way it meant he was a little psychotic.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The sky had turned golden with the setting of the sun. Five boys sat outside what looked to be a bus. One boy had clearly been isolated from the rest of the group, he had been tied to a telegraph pole with string.  
  
"Please guys, untie me I won the race didn't I?"  
  
There was no movement from the others, it was a plea they had heard before. Finally one of them turned around to face him.  
  
"Quatre you won the race. You also blew three tires, messed up the engine and did something to the brakes. The bus won't START"  
  
The sun set over the city leaving the remains of a bunt out bus with four boys peacefully slumbering inside, and one still calling out desperately from his telegraph pole.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Leave all suggestions in the reveiws box, I really appreciate them. 


	9. Where art thou?

Baby Psycho- Thanks for everyone who's reading this I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or you want to ask a question, don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews box or e-mail me. And if you couldn't guess that I don't own Gundam Wing I won't tell you.  
  
^^^^  
The Immortals  
  
Chapter 9  
  
^^^^  
  
Wufei smiled as a truck slowed to a stop in front of him, his hours of work without success had finally paid off. It was 2 days since he had started on his journey and so far he hadn't travelled very far at all.  
  
The reason he was on his own, hitch hiking through Europe was simple. He had been ditched. The ditching had happened while sightseeing in Italy. They had stopped at St Marks Sq. for a nice lunch, but apparently Heero had a phobia of birds, the phobia was so strong that he had felt the need to whip out his gun and start shooting in the middle of the square.  
  
The police had arrived and their previous s training had kicked in, they had split up with Heero and Quatre going one way and Trowa and Duo the other. Wufei had stood perfectly still, pretending to be from a completely different bunch of 'crazy teens'.  
  
His plan had worked well, too well. In the confusion he had lost site of his friends, not used to this type of incident. Of course he had searched for a familiar face, but he had given up after a few hours. The best thing to do was to relax and enjoy his holiday until he was found.  
  
^^^^  
  
Pigeons, all this trouble because of a few hundred stupid pigeons. If Heero hadn't decided to get gun happy on him, he would be feasting on the best food in the world. Not freezing his as off next to a locked van. HIS locked van.  
  
It wasn't too hard to tell that Duo was not happy. It was starting to get dark and he was about to spend his second night in a row sleeping outside the van. Duo's gaze drifted around, settling on a broken motel window. Suddenly inspiration hit him.  
  
"Oh god, how stupid can I be?" Duo turned and sprinted towards the motel, stoping sharply he aimed before shooting out the car window. Once that was done he walked over, popped the lock and hopped in.  
  
^^^^  
  
Meanwhile halfway across town, the man who started it all was ...sleeping peacefully in his hotel room. Quatre was downstairs in the Hotel bar ordering himself a quick drink. He was worried about the other members of his group, he was also worried about the damage they might cause.  
  
There was no knowing what a drunk Duo, Trowa or Wufei might get up to. Hell, they would get into trouble when they were sober. He was lucky as it was to have Heero under his eye.  
  
Quatre scanned the window, and to his surprise the unmistakable figure of Trowa walked past. Abandoning his tea Quatre ran out the door and into the crowd, trying to follow the brown haired pilot. Quatre groaned in disappointment as he lost site of his friend. Turning back he headed inside again.  
  
^^^^  
  
If Quatre had only looked in the opposite direction he would have found one of his menaces. Wufei's trip with the truckie had been more than just a little eventful. Bob, the truckie, was missing more marbles than Duo had started off with. To escape he had to jump out of the truck when they drew close to a checkpoint and even then he'd needed to use all of his enhanced skills to avoid being run over by an angry Bob.  
  
He'd found himself in this town and was currently looking for a place to sleep. He didn't have to look far right across the street was a nice looking Motel. He could stay in the Hotel that was next door but he didn't approve of people being loud when he was trying to sleep, and knowing the gods he would probably get the room nearest the noise.  
  
^^^^  
  
Trowa wasn't quite sure where he was going. At first he had run after Duo making sure to keep the braided one in site, but he had gone his own way when he say Duo jump through a local's window. He had kept running even though he knew the police were far behind him, he had run until he had lost himself in the streets of Italy. Trowa, by nature, was a very quiet and solitary person. This also meant that he tended to think the worst in most cases, this was one of those times. He gave up his hopes of seeing any one of his friends in the next two years. That was either a curse or a blessing, he wasn't to sure but he was voting for the blessing. Yes, Trowa thought as a pretty girl winked at him, I'm blessed.  
  
^^^^  
  
Heero wondered if Duo was okay. He wasn't worried about the idiot, no, not at all. He just knew the type of trouble that his sometimes friend could get into. He thought it over for a while, if he was an annoying and immature 160 year old stuck in a 19-year-olds body, where would he go. It struck him suddenly, the van. Duo would go to the last place anyone would go looking, that was just the way his mind worked.  
  
It took a while to convince Quatre that he knew Duo would be there and that he hadn't been putting the mini-bar to use and it wasn't about shooting more pigeons. Luckily for Heero they found Duo lying in the back seat of the van. His hair was a knotted mess and he neither smelled nor looked very good, but it was definitely him.  
  
They dragged him back to the Hotel where he was washed and fed without delay. Heero thought it was quite disgusting, the 5 of them, ex-gundam pilots all highly skilled in every field, could not even find each other in a city of 5000. If they managed to all get back together he was going to make sure that they all stayed well trained and as deadly as they had once been.  
  
^^^^  
  
They had been separated for more than a week. Duo, Heero and Quatre were enjoying their stay at the hotel, Trowa had bumped into them a few times but was still staying in another city, after all the chance to hang around sane people didn't present itself all the time. Wufei on the other hand had forgotten all about his friends. Each day was an adventure, he was rediscovering his love of books and solitude.  
  
Unfortunately for Wufei his peaceful times were not meant to be. The next day he was heading out for a morning at the museum. He was bent over, fully concentrating on his brochure when he walked headfirst into another person. His annoyed glare was wiped off his face by the site of a joyous Duo. His braided friend turned and yelled down the street. "Hey guys I found Wufei!"  
  
Quatre, Heero and Trowa wandered over, Quatre smiled and welcomed him back while the other two nodded and continued their search for a café. It just so happened that Wufei had been staying in the Motel right across the road and they had missed each other narrowly for the whole week. Wufei thought that he was lucky to have gotten away for so long.  
  
^^^^  
  
"NO, I refuse to share my bed with him even if it's only for two days."  
  
"Be nice Heero ... Quatre did you see that he aimed his gun at--"  
  
"--SHUT UP DUO!"  
  
"If Trowa bites my ankle once more in his sleep I'll kill him"  
  
"Quatre! Don't threaten sleeping people it's--"  
  
"--Whose idea was it to share a room, Duo if it was you I swear to god I'll shoot you."  
  
Wufei was beginning to pray for his safe Motel. They were going back home in two days and unfortunately until then they needed to share two beds between five people. Quatre was in a mood because someone spiked his kettle and he really disliked having a hangover. Heero, Duo and Trowa were aching after their 3-hour training session in the morning, and he had managed to catch a cold from wearing a damp t-shirt.  
  
*Bang*Bang*Bang*Snore* Everyone turned to stare at the three holes very close to Trowa's head, then at the bite mark on Quatre's ankle then up to the gun in his hand. Duo quietly walked over to the phone and punched in a few numbers. "It's Mr Maxwell, about those reservations, we'll take today's flight after all."  
  
^^^^ Thanks for reading hope you liked it. To any regular readers, sorry for the delay I'll try and update more regularly, I've had writer's block for a while. 


	10. Bad News for Regular Readers

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Authoresses Note-  
  
I'm really sorry to say this but 'The Immortals' will be on hold for an undetermined amount of time. Don't get me wrong, the story will be finished eventually. It's just at the moment I'm having a severe case of writer's block.  
  
Sorry if I've disappointed anyone, I swear that I'll get back to writing it in a month or two. It'll happen after the half yearlies and reports are finished.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Baby P  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ 


End file.
